A Long Ride
by Little Girl On The Corner
Summary: Karkat, Nepeta And Sollux dig up a Transporter device that can take them through dimensions. When Sollux has the Idea to test it, They land In the Shingeki no Kyojin universe. What will they do now? (Rated T for language. oh god don't kill me i'm not good at summaries.)


Karkat, Nepeta and Sollux dug down outside Karkat's hive and hit something. Something...Metal? Nepeta dug up the rest of it and wiped it off. She picked it up and stared. She moved her hand around and examined it. She had a confused look on her face and she brought her hand towards Karkat.

"What do you think it is, Karkitty?" Nepeta said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It looks like some sort of human shit."

"What about you Sollux?" Nepeta said as she looked towards Sollux.

"I don't know. I agree with Karkat. We thould take it inside and thee what it doeth." He said while he looked at the door to Karkat's hive. They all got up and brushed off. They walked to the door of Karkat's hive and opened it. The warm air went through them like sitting in front of a toasty fire. Karkat sat on the couch and examined the item they found. Nepeta and Sollux stood behind the couch and looked at the item. It was a metal box with buttons all over it. One of them said "Dimensions" and there were two others that said "Transport" and "Go Back".

"What the fuck is this supposed to do?" Karkat implied.

"I don't know, Karkitty… Maybe we should try it and see what happens!" Nepeta squealed as she threw her arms up.

"Maybe we thouldn't. We don't know what can happen, Can we?" Sollux said. He walked into the living room and sat down.

"But I wouldn't mind trying." He smirked at Karkat and told him to come sit down with him, as he did the same with Nepeta and they went to sit down with him.

"Who gets to press it?" Nepeta said.

"What are we supposed to press?!" Karkat told them.

"I thay we preth the "Tranthport" button." Sollux said as he looked at Karkat.

"Shut up." Karkat yelled as he pressed the button.

Everything went white and black, and It was all flashing in their face. It felt like they were falling through the sky. They saw different places flashing before them, and they stopped falling and started floating in the air. Karkat, Sollux and Nepeta watched as a screen in front of them flashed before them. A board flashed with words right by the screen. It was saying things like "Pokemon and Doctor who" and other nonsense. Nothing like they had ever seen before. But then the screen flashed white and the board flashed white. They all started falling again and they fell flat in a different place. Karkat passed out along with everyone else. But then they woke up, In another place, laying down in a bed.

"Where are we?" Sollux said as he rubbed his head. He took the sheets off of him and he got up. Karkat got up to and Nepeta was still asleep. Then someone walked in.

"Alright. Almost half of them are up. The Girl.. Or at least I think she is a girl, is still asleep. Start the interrogation." 3 people walked in and forced them to sit down. The 2 men, and a girl, sat around them and started asking questions.

"What are you?" A man said.

"Why are you here?" The other man said.

"Are you related to the titans?" The girl said.

Karkat and Sollux looked at them with confusion. Sollux opened his mouth to say something, But Karkat stole it.

"Number one, I- We are trolls. Number two, We pressed a button to get here, We don't even fucking know how we got here. And what the HELL are titans?!" Karkat yelled. The girl touched Sollux's horns, But then a smaller man slapped the away.

"Hanji, We don't know if they are harmful. Keep your hand's away while we don't know anything." The taller man said.

"Sorry if we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Hanji, This is Erwin, and This tiny grumpy-pants is Levi!" She pointed to Erwin and Levi in order. When she said that, Nepeta started to wake up. She walked over to Sollux and Karkat and started talking.

"What's going on karkitty? Sollux, Do you know?" She looked at them with a confused face.

"Oh, Hi! My name is Nepeta!" She looked at the humans. She had never seen adult humans before.

"This is Sollux," She pointed to Sollux.

"And this is Karkat! (Which I call karkitty.)" She pointed to Karkat. She smiled and sat down next to Sollux.

"Okay Karkat, Nepeta, Sollux. We need to inform you that you are in the Survey corps headquarters. They survey corps fights titans. We don't exactly know what titans are, But what we know is that they look like giant humans that they eat humans for no reason. They don't need anything to stay alive other than sunlight. Now, We will le-"Erwin stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Uh.. Commanders, We wanted to know what was going on…" A boy said. Behind him was a girl with a scarlet scarf and a boy with long blond hair just above his shoulders.

"Eren, Mikasa, Armin. This is Karkat, Sollux and Nepeta. They are "Trolls" As they say. You can come and meet them. We are going to make our leave and let them settle down." Erwin got up, Along with Levi and Hanji and left. Eren, Mikasa and Armin walked in. They sat down by the bed and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Armin." He shook Nepeta's hand along with the others.

"Im Mikasa." She shook Sollux's hand and stood up.

"Eren maybe you shouldn't-"

"I'm Eren!" He shook Karkat and the other trolls hands. He seemed very excited about it, As Karkat and his friends noticed.

"Eren we don't even know if they could kill us or not!" Mikasa yelled. She looked at Eren and gave him a death glare. She dragged him out of the room and Armin followed.

Karkat went around to try and find the button that could send them back. He found it, But it was completely broken. He walked back in the room, and showed them all. He collapsed back on his bed.

"Pack up, Kidth. Thith ith gonna be a looonng ride." Sollux said. They went back to their bed and layed down. By an hour, When Hanji and Levi checked on them, They were asleep.


End file.
